Ich dziecko/I/04
Kategoria:Ich dziecko ROZDZIAŁ IV Marek przyjechał niespodziewanie. Nie zawiadomił nawet siostry o swoim powrocie, lecz wprost z dworca udał się do Justyna. Była siódma rano i zastał go w łóżku. Po serdecznych powitaniach i wymówkach, że nic nie pisał, Justyn zapytał: — A jakże tam w Zapolu?... — Źle — krótko odpowiedział Marek. — Dużo strat? — Została ziemia i woda. — Jakto? Marek rozłożył ręce. — Ziemi połknąć nie mogli, ale zabudowania poszły z dymem. Nic nie zostało. Nawet fundamenty rozebrali i rozkradli. Sad wycięty na opał. Miałem też kilka włók lasu. Dziś to zaledwie zagajniki. Nawet ryby w stawach wytępione ręcznymi granatami... Groble rozkopane. Kompletna ruina. Mówił głosem opanowanym i spokojnym, mówił rzeczowo, lecz Justyn wiedział, co kryje się pod tą pozorną obojętnością, wiedział, że Marek kochał, jak nic na świecie, swoje Zapole. — Boże drogi!... I cóż ty zamierzasz zrobić? — Cóż! Trzeba odbudować. Najgorsze to, że nie ma z czego. Oziminy nie zasiane. Pola stoją ugorem. Na jare zasiewy oczywiście nie ma też ani ziarnka. Odnalazłem wprawdzie u chłopów sześć koni i dwie krowy, ale z maszyn rolniczych i narzędzi nie zostało nawet motyki. I jak wiesz, pieniędzy też nie mam. Na razie buduję sobie na miejscu dawnego poczciwego domu chałupinkę, a właściwie szałas, czy barak. I tam zamieszkam. Oczywiście o moich studiach mowy być nie może. Przyjechałem starać się o jakąś pożyczkę. Ale teraz bardzo trudno o pieniądze. Mam tu od sąsiadów kilka adresów osób podobno wpływowych. Ale przede wszystkim przypomniałem sobie mego adwokata. Mówiłeś mi, że jest on radcą prawnym jakiegoś banku i ma duże stosunki?... — To prawda. — Więc właśnie. Zresztą i tak musiałbym zwrócić się do niego, bo przecież żaden inny adwokat nie zechce mi uwierzyć na słowo, że kiedyś mu zapłacę honorarium, a tutaj ty za mnie zaręczysz i to mu wystarczy. — Naturalnie — zatroskał się Kielski. — Ale powiedz mi ile ci potrzeba pieniędzy?... — Dużo, bardzo dużo. — Bo widzisz, ja mam po ojcu różne papiery, udziały, akcje. Może to by starczyło? Domaszewicz potrząsnął głową: — Nie chciałbym narazić cię na ryzyko straty. Ale tak już sobie ułożyłem, że jeżeli nic nie da się zrobić gdzie indziej, zwrócę się do ciebie. — To przecież zrozumiałe. I w ogóle nie zrobisz mi takiego świństwa, żeby zwracać się gdzie indziej. Mówię ci, że mam i że nic nie zrobi mi takiej przyjemności, jak możność służenia ci pomocą. — Wiedziałem, że na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć. Uściskali się serdecznie. — Zaraz zjemy śniadanie i pójdziemy do Jaszczuna — zawołał Justyn. — Tylko już na miły Bóg nie zamartwiaj się tymi kłopotami. Wszystko pójdzie dobrze. — No, w każdym razie nie wszystko. — Dlaczego? — Na studia muszę machnąć ręką, albo odłożyć je przynajmniej na dwa trzy lata. Justyn zaprotestował: — Nie widzę żadnej racji. Możesz mieć administratora, a sam będziesz siedział w Warszawie. Domaszewicz zaśmiał się: — Po co w takim razie w Warszawie?... Czy nie przyjemniej byłoby na przykład zrobić podróż naokoło świata, albo wyjechać na polowanie do środkowej Afryki?... — Nie rozumiem. — To proste. Nie stać mnie na Warszawę, ani na administratora. — Mówisz rzeczy oburzające — rozgniewał się Justyn. — Weźmiesz więcej pieniędzy i koniec! A zamieszkasz tu ze mną... — Nie, Justynie. Z wielu względów jest to zupełnie niemożliwe. Po pierwsze chcę i muszę być osobiście w Zapolu, by czuwać nad wznoszeniem budynków i nad zakładaniem gospodarstwa. Tego nikomu nie powierzyłbym. To jedno. A drugie: nie wolno mi tak obciążać majątku długami, by nie był w stanie nawet procentów płacić. Trudno, ale wolę największe, najdalej posunięte ograniczenia, niż stratę Zapola. Zaczął opowiadać o swoich planach. Siedząc na wsi obliczył dokładnie, co i ile będzie kosztować i w jakich terminach musi otrzymać pieniądze na kolejne uruchomienie robót. Właśnie dlatego nie miał czasu na korespondencję, a zresztą wolał osobiście smutne wieści zakomunikować siostrze, która na pewno będzie zrozpaczona ruiną ukochanego Zapola. Wolał tedy zawiadomić ją odrazu i o rozpoczęciu odbudowy. — Dzięki tobie — zakończył — będę jej mógł to powiedzieć już dzisiaj. Przy śniadaniu Marek winszował przyjacielowi pogodzenia się z Moniką: — Twój list — mówił — był dla mnie tam jedyną chwilą radości. Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie przekonałeś się do niej. A po pauzie zaczął: — Jeżeli wszystko ułoży się pomyślnie... Nie dokończył, lecz Justyn wiedział, o czym chciał mówić Marek. — Ty ją kochasz, prawda? — zapytał. Domaszewicz spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy: — Tak — powiedział krótko. — A ona wie o tym?... — Nie mówiłem jej. Przypuszczam jednak, że domyśla się sama. — Czemuż nie oświadczasz się?... — Marek zmarszczył brwi: — Przyznam ci się, że mam ten zamiar... — Brawo! Urządzimy wam wspaniałe zaręczyny — chwycił jego ręce Justyn. — I nie ma co zwlekać. — Niestety, są powody. — Żartujesz chyba? — Bynajmniej. Widzisz, Monika jest zamożną panną. A ja obecnie znajduję się w położeniu bankruta. — Więc właśnie świetnie się składa. — Nie, Justynie. To byłoby niezbyt correct, a w każdym razie wyglądałoby dwuznacznie. Weź pod uwagę całą sytuację: moja siostra daje lekcje zamożnej pannie, ułatwia jej znajomość ze mną, z człowiekiem zrujnowanym przez wojnę, gwałtownie szukającym pieniędzy. Jakież wnioski wyciągną stąd ludzie? Nazwą mnie łowcą posagowym, Jankę wyrachowaną naganiaczką, a Monikę naiwną ofiarą polowania. Justyn wzruszył ramionami: — Ludzie mogą mówić co chcą. Ty, ona i ja i wszyscy najbliżsi będą i tak wiedzieli, że nie wchodziły tu w grę sprawy materialne, że działałeś z czystych i szlachetnych pobudek. Domaszewicz potrząsnął głową: — My, to za mało. Z opinią, zwłaszcza tam u mnie na prowincji, muszę się bardzo liczyć. Zresztą moja natura wręcz nie znosi ewentualności jakichkolwiek brudnych podejrzeń. To zatrułoby mi życie. — Więc jest inne wyjście: — nie bierz jej posagu. — I to rozważałem. Nie widzę wszakże możliwości małżeństwa i w tym wypadku. Zastanów się: ja muszę siedzieć w Zapolu, harować od świtu do nocy, mieszkać w szopie, kontentować się najprymitywniejszymi warunkami. Mówiąc krótko: żyć w biedzie, póki nie wyciągnę majątku do jakiego takiego poziomu. Czyż mogę żądać od niej, aby zamieniła swoje wygody na podobną egzystencję? — Myślę, że zrobiłaby to z entuzjazmem. — Możliwe, ale znasz mnie dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ja sam nie zniósłbym tego, że moja ambicja nie pozwoliłaby mi na to. Jak więc widzisz, położenie na razie jest bez wyjścia. A teraz rzecz druga: nie wiem, czy w ogóle podołam temu przedsięwzięciu, czy odbuduję Zapole i kiedy mi ono zacznie dawać zyski. To zależy od tysiącznych i nie dających się przewidzieć okoliczności. Cena zboża, kontyngent spirytusowy, robocizna, w ogóle koniunktura i nawet warunki meteorologiczne. Przystępuję do pracy wprawdzie z wiarą, z przekonaniem, że osiągnę swój cel, że w dwa trzy lata będę stał już na mocnych nogach. Ale moje przeświadczenie to jeszcze nie wszystko. Nie mogę na nim hipotekować zaufania niedoświadczonej dziewczyny, nie mam prawa zawiązywać jej życia obietnicami, których w złych warunkach nie będę mógł dotrzymać. Przetarł czoło i wstał: — Dlatego waham się, dlatego się waham. Zresztą... zostaję w Warszawie kilka dni. Będę miał czas przed wyjazdem powziąć postanowienie. A teraz chodźmy do twego adwokata. Gdy już byli na Mazowieckiej, Domaszewiczowi przyszła nowa myśl: — Wiesz co? — powiedział. Idź ty sam do mecenasa Jaszczuna, a ja wstąpię najpierw tu. Gdy już rozmówisz się, zatelefonuj do Korniewickich i ja przyjdę na górę. Tak i zrobili. Justyn zastał adwokata właśnie nad papierami, dotyczącymi jego interesów. Przywitał Justyna zafrasowany: — Ciężko idzie. Jak z kamienia — zaczął — trudno gotówkę wydobyć. — Martwi mnie to podwójnie — powiedział Kielski — bo właśnie zależy mi na wycofaniu pokaźnej kwoty. — O jakąż kwotę ci chodzi? — Trzydzieści pięć tysięcy dolarów. — Fiu! — gwizdnął Jaszczun. — I pocóż ci u licha tyle pieniędzy?! — Widzi pan... Mam przyjaciela, kolegę pułkowego i prawdziwego przyjaciela Marka Domaszewicza. Jego majątek został podczas inwazji doszczętnie zdewastowany. Muszę go ratować Zresztą hipoteka majątku jest czysta i lokata pewna. — Nie — pokręcił głową adwokat — hipoteka ziemska w dzisiejszych czasach to najmniej pewny interes. Żaden bank grosza na to nie da. Nikt nie wie, co będzie w polityce, czy Sejm nie uchwali wywłaszczenia. I gdzie to jest ten majątek? — Na Polesiu. — Tym bardziej, chłopcze drogi. Nie uda się twemu przyjacielowi dostać już nie tylko trzydziestu pięciu tysięcy, ale nawet pięciu tysięcy dolarów. — Przewidywałem to — przytaknął Justyn — i dlatego nie widzę innego wyjścia poza udzieleniem mu pożyczki z moich pieniędzy. Mecenas Jaszczun zaśmiał się: — Wybacz, drogi chłopcze, ale byłaby to fatalna lekkomyślność. Nie znasz się, widzę, zupełnie na interesach. — To nie jest interes — z naciskiem powiedział Justyn. Domaszewicz jest moim przyjacielem. — Tak — przyznał adwokat — to nieprzyjemne. No, ale możesz się wykręcić. Powiesz mu, że nie orientowałeś się w swoich możliwościach finansowych, że w przyszłości postarasz się służyć mu czym będziesz mógł... Kilka serdecznych słówek, kilka nieobowiązujących ogólników i uwolnisz się z przyrzeczeń, jeśliś mu je nieopatrznie dał. — Wybaczy pan mecenas, ale ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cofania przyrzeczeń, ani tym bardziej wykręcania się. Ja chcę mu pożyczyć te pieniądze. Jaszczun spojrzał nań pobłażliwie: — Czyli chcesz wyrzucić przez okno poważny kapitał, którego już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ujrzałbyś na oczy, dla tego tylko, by dotrzymać nie przemyślanej obietnicy? — Myli się pan! Dlatego, że chcę, zależy mi na tym. — Ach, więc filantropia... No, w takim razie... — rozłożył ręce — rób co chcesz. Ale ja, ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę. Uważam to za szaleństwo. Tak, czyste szaleństwo. Nie jesteś tak bogaty, byś miał prawa rozdarowywać podobne kwoty! Pożycz mu tysiąc, dwa, no ostatecznie pięć, ale nie... — Przepraszam — przerwał Justyn — wszak pan mecenas był przyjacielem mego ojca?... — Byłem. — Czy gdyby memu ojcu groziła ruina, nie zaryzykowałby pan takiej sumy? Jaszczun z niezadowoleniem wydął wargi: — Pocóż mam rozważać podobne ewentualności, skoro nie mogły one mieć miejsca. Twemu ojcu nigdy nie groziła ruina, bo ja prowadziłem jego interesy. A w ogóle... nie należy mieć przyjaciół, którym grozi ruina. Wstał poirytowany i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie: — Zresztą, mój drogi — zawołał, zatrzymując przed Justynem — nie wyobrażasz chyba sobie, że dałoby się w obecnej sytuacji zmobilizować tyle gotówki. Po prostu jest to nie podobieństwo. — Nie wszystko potrzebne od razu. Teraz wystarczyłaby trzecia część, a reszta na wiosnę. — Niepodobieństwo. Bo chyba nie wpadniesz na pomysł zaciągnięcia pożyczki! — Jeżeli nie ma innego wyjścia... — Oszalał chłopak! — krzyknął mecenas Jaszczun i bezwładnie opadł na fotel. — Ależ, panie mecenasie... — Nie, nie. Ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę. Szukaj sobie innego adwokata. Ja nie mogę patrzeć jak mój klient trwoni pieniądze. Działa mi to po prostu na nerwy. Rozumiesz?.. Przecież opamiętaj się chłopcze! Nim zaczniesz zarabiać roztrwonisz wszystko, co ci ojciec zostawił!... Skaranie boskie. Zerwał się znowu i biegał po pokoju coraz szybszymi krokami. Wreszcie zawołał: — Dasz mu dziesięć tysięcy i ani grosza ponad to. — To nie miałoby sensu. Dziesięć tysięcy go nie uratuje. — Więc skądże ja ci wytrząsnę więcej?!... — wrzasnął Jaszczun, wymachując rękami jak wiatrak. — Za pożyczkę musiałbyś zapłacić lichwiarskie procenty, a przecież nie policzysz takich temu swemu całemu przyjacielowi. Justyn uśmiechnął się: — Oczywiście nie. — No to nie tylko kapitał utracisz, ale do procentów dopłacisz. — Dopłacę. — Jesteś wariat. Ale to nie moje pieniądze. Rób co chcesz, wyrzucaj je w błoto. Nie moja rzecz. Volenti non fit injuria. Na kiedy potrzebne ci te pieniądze? Justyn wyciągnął doń rękę: — Dziękuję, panie mecenasie, serdecznie dziękuję. — Odczep się — warczał stary. — Jesteś marnotrawcą. Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że psujesz mi reputację! Piękne interesy załatwiam moim klientom. — Zaraz wytelefonuję tu Domaszewicza — wesoło zawołał Justyn — i omówimy wszystko. — Nie chcę go widzieć. Nie chcę! — zżymał się adwokat. Po długich naleganiach i perswazjach dał się jednak ułagodzić. Oświadczył, że zawiadomi Justyna i pokonferuje z Domaszewiczem, gdy tylko znajdzie pieniądze, czego spodziewa się nie wcześniej jak za cztery, pięć dni. Justyn też z tą nowiną skoczył o piętro niżej. Trafił na smutną scenę. Wszyscy siedzieli w pokoju Janki, która oparta o ramię brata płakała. Monika siedziała naprzeciw z minką bardzo zmartwioną. Staruszkowie dreptali na miejscu wysilając się na słowa pociechy. Uradowana mina Kielskiego powiedziała od razu Markowi, że przyjaciel ma dobre nowiny. — Wszystko w porządku — zatarł ręce Justyn — za tydzień rzecz będzie załatwiona. — Dziękuję ci serdecznie — powściągliwie odpowiedział Marek, lecz usta mu drgnęły. — Co ma być załatwione? — zapytała Janka ocierając oczy. — Ach, pewien drobiazg — pośpiesznie zawołał Justyn. — Nie, Janeczko, nie drobiazg — wziął ją za rękę Domaszewicz — Justyn pożycza mi dużo pieniędzy na odbudowę Zapola. Dzięki niemu będę mógł zaraz przystąpić do robót. — Panie Justynie... — zaczęła Janka, lecz wzruszenie nie pozwoliło jej mówić. Kielski stał zmieszany. Znalazł się tu w roli szlachetnego bohatera, co tym bardziej sprawiało przykrość, że nie było w tym w istocie żadnej jego zasługi. Pieniędzy, które dawał Markowi, ani nie zarobił, ani ich potrzebował. Był też trochę zły na przyjaciela za tę demonstrację. Starzy państwo Korniewiccy zaczęli, przerywając sobie wzajemnie komplementować Justyna. Marek nerwowo palił papierosa, Janka uśmiechała się przez łzy, a Monika siedząc na niskim pufie z łokciami wspartymi na kolanach i z podbródkiem na dłoniach wpatrywała się zamyślona w jakiś nieokreślony punkt. — O czym ona myśli? — przemknęło przez głowę Justyna. Domaszewicz opowiadał o pracach, które już uplanował i o tych, do których przystąpi natychmiast po powrocie do majątku. Pan Korniewicki dodawał mu otuchy i zapewnienia, że ze swoją energią i przedsiębiorczością na pewno doprowadzi Zapole szybko do dawnego kwitnącego stanu. Jego żona domagała się urządzenia przed przyszłym domem wielkiego spiralnego klombu z nagietkami „bo to tak ładnie wygląda”. Gdy później przechodzili do jadalni i w przejściu na chwilę Justyn znalazł się sam na sam z Moniką, dziewczyna niespodziewanie szepnęła: — Bardzo, bardzo panu dziękuję. Uczuł jakieś niezrozumiałe ukłucie w sercu. Za co Monika mu tak gorąco wyraża wdzięczność? Przeszła już i nie mógł je zadać tego pytania. Czy ona już tak dalece czuje się związaną z Markiem, że dziękuje za przysługę wyświadczoną jemu? Oczywiście... — Oczywiście zreflektował się Justyn. A jakże mogłoby być inaczej. Pobyt Domaszewicza w Warszawie nie był próżnowaniem. Musiał załatwić nieskończoną ilość spraw w urzędach, w przedsiębiorstwach, w sklepach. Pomagała mu w tym trochę Janka, o ile mogła urwać ze swego pracowitego dnia parę godzin, czasami Monika, a najczęściej Justyn, który na czas pewien zrezygnował z wykładów i z prac w kreślarni. Mecenas Jaszczun dotrzymał obietnicy. Mobilizacja gotówki szła sprawnie. Nie przestał burczeć na swego młodego klienta, lecz opozycja jego była już tylko akademicka. Któregoś wieczoru, będąc u państwa Korniewickich, Justyn został wezwany do telefonu przez Jaszczuna. Telefon był w przedpokoju. Zostawił w salonie Marka i Monikę, którzy przegrywali na gramofonie nowe płyty, i dość długo rozmawiał z adwokatem. W końcu Jaszczun orzekł, że co do niektórych szczegółów musi porozumieć się z Domaszewiczem. — Poproś go do aparatu. — W tej chwili — rzucił Justyn i odłożywszy słuchawkę wszedł do salonu. Gruby dywan zagłuszył jego kroki, zresztą i dźwięki walca angielskiego przyczyniły się do tego, iż Monika i Marek nie słyszeli jego wejścia. Stali na środku w pozycji tanecznej lecz nieruchomi. Musieli zatrzymać się tak przed sekundą. Może uczyli się jakiegoś nowego „pas”. Domaszewicz wpatrywał się w nią jakby w skupieniu. Ona miała policzki zaczerwienione, lekko rozchylone usta, a oczy jej iskrzyły się takim blaskiem, jakiego w nich Justyn jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Kaszlnął i powiedział zbyt głośno: — Marku, przepraszam, że przerywam ci taniec. Mecenas chce rozmówić się z tobą. — Tak?... Już idę. Domaszewicz puścił Monikę, skłonił się jej z tym swoim dyskretnym swobodnym uśmiechem i znikł za portierą. — Pokazywałam Markowi nowe „pas” — zaczęła szybko mówić Monika. On tak świetnie tańczy. Mógłby zrobić karierę jako baletmistrz. Zaśmiała się, jak wydawało się Justynowi — nienaturalnie. W jej oczach stopniowo gasły niedawne błyski. — O tak — potwierdził Justyn, tonem mimowoli konwencjonalnym. Marek jest świetnym tancerzem. Sądzę, że pani znalazła w nim ucznia? — Jest znacznie pojętniejszy ode mnie. Na prawdę. Oddech wciąż jeszcze miała przyśpieszony. — Gdybym wszedł o pół minuty później — pomyślał Justyn — zastałbym ich w chwili pocałunku. I nagle ogarnęło go uczucie, dominujące uczucie osamotnienia. Wśród tych dwojga ludzi, z których każde było mu istotą bliską, stawał się czymś niepotrzebnym, zawadzającym, obojętnym. Przecież życzył Monice jak najlepiej, przecież dla Marka gotów był do wszelkich poświęceń, a jednak ich sojusz zdawał się automatycznie odsuwać go poza krąg wzajemnej serdeczności, intymności, bliskości. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że Marek i Monika kochają się. W Marku musiałaby, Justyn nigdy nie wątpił — zakochać się każda dziewczyna. Monika była uosobieniem wdzięku i wrażliwości... A w takich momentach jak przed chwilą, gdy zapalały się w niej zmysły, stawała się wręcz porywająca... Tak, stawała się zupełnie inna... Rozmowa rwała się chociaż Monika, chwytając się różnych tematów, robiła wszystkie wysiłki, by doprowadzić nastrój do zwykłego, miłego tonu. Jakby wiedziała, że Justyn wciąż ma w pamięci niedawną scenkę, jakby starała się rozproszyć jego uwagę, oderwać ją od tego, co było. Z nieswoim ożywieniem mówiła o śmiesznostkach dziadków, o jakimś młodzieńcu, który anonimowo przysyła Jance kwiaty, o kwiatach w ogóle, o używaniu perfum... Justyn myślał: — Czy nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do ich miłości?... Czy nigdy nie potrafię pogodzić się z tym ich porozumieniem, które wyłącza mnie i zamyka przede mną tak istotną część ich życia?... Tęsknił do przyjazdu Marka. Tęsknił bardzo i szczerze, lecz teraz doznał rozczarowania. O nie, nie dotyczyło to samego Marka. W jego towarzystwie czuł się podawnemu najlepiej, w rozmowach z nim było tyle bezpośredniej radości zrozumienia się wzajemnego, tyle uroku najgłębszej wiary i ufności. Zawód nie miał też źródła w stosunku Justyna do Moniki. Lubił ją z każdym dniem bardziej. Ale oni oboje razem, ale ich wzajemne zbliżenie się wytwarzało jakąś mgłę, jakieś nieuchwytne, niekonkretne, a przecież niezawodnie dające się wyczuć zasłony, które oddzielały i oddalały ich od niego. Justyn za żadne skarby nie przyznałby się nawet przed samym sobą, że pragnął, że czekał wyjazdu Marka. Wolałby, oczywiście, by raczej wyjechała Monika, lecz taka zamiana była przecież niemożliwa. Tym niemniej, gdy Marek nazajutrz oświadczył mu, że następnego ranka wyjeżdża, Justyn zaczął go namawiać, by został bodaj kilka dni. — I ja chciałbym tego — rozłożył ręce Domaszewicz ale sam to rozumiesz, że nie wolno mi tracić czasu. — To przynajmniej chociaż pisz, Marku! — Pisać będę, ale nie spodziewaj się długich i częstych epistoł. Będę miał za dużo i tak harowania. Ale skoro już o tym zaczęliśmy mówić... Mam do ciebie prośbę. — O co ci chodzi? — Widzisz, zastanawiałem się długo, czy nie rozmówić się z Moniką. Były między nami oczywiście pewne aluzje. Ani razu jednak sprawy nie postawiłem wyraźnie. Mam prawo przypuszczać, że żywi do mnie wiele dobrych uczuć. Nie wiem jednak, czy mnie kocha... — Na pewno kocha... — Tak by się zdawało. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że w jej sposobie bycia zaobserwowałem sporo szczegółów, które bodaj to potwierdzają. Ale równie dobrze może to być przyjaźń zabarwiona romantycznie, życz1iwość itd. — Zawracanie głowy. Szukasz dziury w całym. — Nie. Bo weź pod uwagę, że Monika jest bardzo młoda. Kocham ją tak... No, nie lubię egzaltowanych określeń. Słowem, kocham ją i właśnie dlatego nie chcę wyzyskiwać jej obecnego, być może chwilowego nastroju i wmawiać w nią, że to jest właśnie miłość. Jeśli się nie mylę, a daj Boże bym się nie mylił, Monika nawet po moim wyjeździe, nawet nie widząc mnie dłuższy czas, nie zapomni o mnie. — Nie ma o czym mówić — z przekonaniem powiedział Justyn. — Otóż ja będę zaorany. Droga daleka i... kosztowna. Zapewne nieprędko uda mi się przyjechać do Warszawy. Na szczęście ty tu zostajesz. I właśnie chciałem cię prosić, byś był tu jakby moim ambasadorem, obserwatorem. Justyn zaśmiał się: — Przeznaczasz mi rolę cokolwiek trudną... — Bynajmniej. Po prostu widując się często z Moniką, będziesz mógł łatwo zauważyć, czy pamięta, czy myśli o mnie, czy nie zajęła się poważniej kimś innym. Jeżeli dostrzeżesz grożące mi z czyjejś strony niebezpieczeństwo i osądzisz, że mój przyjazd może je odwrócić, oczywiście rzucę wszystko i przyjadę natychmiast. Jeżeli temperatura uczuć Moniki nie osłabnie, napiszesz mi o tym. Wtedy oświadczę się jej listownie. Justyn skrzywił się: — Nie zachwyca mnie twój pomysł. Na twoim miejscu zapytałbym ją wprost. W każdym razie funkcję, którą chcesz mi powierzyć... Marek położył mu rękę na ramieniu: — Ale nie odmówisz mi? — powiedział z naciskiem. — Niczego nigdy ci nie odmówię! — oburzył się Justyn. — W takim razie... — Poczekaj! Czy nie sądzisz, że znacznie lepiej byłoby zwrócić się z tym do Janki? — Nie — potrząsnął głową Domaszewicz. — Przede wszystkim nie wtajemniczyłem ją w swoje uczucia dla Moniki. A po wtóre Janka za kilka dni wyjeżdża ze mną do Zapola. — Jakto?... Na długo?... — Na długo. — A jej studia? Po dłuższym milczeniu Marek odpowiedział: — Janka uważa, że nie stać nas na jej studia, że powinna mi pomagać w Zapolu. — No, ale ty chyba nie przyjmiesz tej ofiary! — Robiłem, co mogłem, by odwieść ją od tego postanowienia. Wiesz jednak, jak ona jest uparta. Obawiam się, że nic nie zdoła wpłynąć na zmianę jej zamiarów. Justyn zapalił się: — To niemożliwe. Pozwolisz, że ja z nią pomówię? — Będę ci nawet wdzięczny. Bez wątpienia jej pomoc przydałaby się mi bardzo. Ale jakoś i sam dam sobie radę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z wagi jej poświęcenia. Porzucić wykłady, a zwłaszcza Konserwatorium, to dla niej rzeczywiście... — Ach, nie ma mowy! Już bądź przekonany, że zrobię wszystko, by ją namówić. Kwestie finansowe nie mogą tu wchodzić w grę. — Wierzę, że zrobisz wszystko, wątpię jednak, byś ją przekonał. Ta dziewczyna to nieodrodna Domaszewiczówna: — ma charakter. Nazajutrz rano padał deszcz zmieszany ze śniegiem. Marek uparł się, by go nie odprowadzać na dworzec. Monika jednak ani słyszeć o tym nie chciała i wreszcie postawiła na swoim. Na dworcu, gdy się pożegnali, Justyn zauważył, że zarówno Marek jak i Monika byli wzruszeni. — Co ten chłop zawraca sobie głowę wątpliwościami! — pomyślał. Przez ociekające wodą okno wagonu trzeciej klasy Marek uśmiechał się i machał ręką. Pociąg zwolna ruszył z miejsca. Zadudniły koła, zasapał crescendo parowóz. Czekali aż przetoczyły się przed nimi wszystkie wagony. — Pojechał — jakby ze zdziwieniem powiedziała Monika. W jej oczach były łzy. Podniosła kołnierz swego popielicowego futerka i nie odezwała się już więcej. W milczeniu wracali na Mazowiecką. Justyn myślał: — Jak ciężko musi mu tam być. Zostawił tu trzy kochające serca: siostry, najdroższej dziewczyny i przyjaciela. Wprawdzie uczucia nasze nie zerwą się, nie przestaną nas łączyć. Wyciągną się na przestrzeni kilkuset kilometrów jak niewidzialne nici, jak druty telegraficzne... I będzie słyszał wyraźnie bicie naszych serc... Odwiózł milczącą i smutną Monikę do domu. Na pożegnanie bez słowa skinęła im głową i wbiegła do bramy. Jankę miał odwieźć na Okólnik do Konserwatorium, lecz zaproponował, by wstąpiła z nim do cukierni na szklankę gorącej herbaty. Zgodziła się bez wahania. Gdy zajęli miejsce w kąciku, powiedział : — Chciałem z panią, panno Janko, pomówić o czymś bardzo ważnym. Blada, matowa twarz dziewczyny zaróżowiła się nagle. — Słucham pana — szepnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie. Justyn zdziwił się trochę temu widocznemu wzruszeniu, lecz nie umiejąc go sobie wytłumaczyć, a będąc właśnie w trakcie obmyślania najskuteczniejszej argumentacji, przeszedł do tematu: — Dotyczy to pani przyszłości — zaczął, lecz przerwała mu, jak się mu zdawało, z gorączkowym niepokojem: — Czy... czy nie może pan odłożyć tej rozmowy... — Nie, panno Janko, pani powzięła pewne projekty, o których wspominał mi Marek i za kilka dni chce pani wyjechać do Zapola. — To prawda. — Otóż chcę panią namówić do porzucenia tych zamiarów. Panno Janko! To doprawdy nie ma sensu. Proszę nie gniewać się na mnie, ale to nie ma odrobiny sensu. — Nie każda konieczność musi mieć sens. Wystarcza, że jest koniecznością — zauważyła z pół uśmiechem. — W cale nie widzę tu konieczności i Marek jej nie widzi. Czy sądzi pani, że jej opieka nad nim sprawi mu przyjemność? Nie, po stokroć nie. Marek nie jest egoistą i z radością zniesie wszystkie niewygody, byle dowiedział się, że pani nie wyrzeka się dlań i nauki i muzyki. On nie chce przyjmować tak wielkich ofiar. — To nie jest ofiara, panie Justynie, to mój obowiązek. — Względem brata, który go wcale nie uznaje. — Nie tylko względem brata. Także względem Zapola. Proszę wziąć pod uwagę to, że Marek będzie przykuty do miejsca, że wszystkiego będzie musiał pilnować sam, że musi tam mieć kogoś godnego zaufania, ktoby załatwiał zakupy w miasteczku, w składach rolniczych, w cegielni, wreszcie w urzędach w powiecie. Komuż może to powierzyć poza mną? Mówiła tonem pojednawczej miękkiej perswazji, dzięki czemu Justyn nabrał otuchy, wierząc, że uda mu się ją przekonać. — Weźmie sobie pomocnika — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Koszt takiego pomocnika to drobiazg w porównaniu z tym, co traci pani przez porzucenie ulubionej muzyki i odłożenie na Bóg wie jaki czas uniwersytetu. Pokręciła głową: — Cóż znaczą moje upodobania, gdy na zaspokojenie ich po prostu nie marny środków. — Panno Janko! Byłoby śmieszne, gdyby z takich powodów wyrzekała się pani nauki. Marek ma pieniądze i stać go na pani wykształcenie. Jeżeli mu zabraknie, on wie o tym, a pani też, dostanę dlań każdą potrzebną kwotę. Co do tego może pani być zupełnie spokojna. Janka siedziała ze spuszczonymi powiekami i gdyby nie jej przyśpieszony oddech, możnaby przysiądz, że jest zupełnie spokojna. Klasyczne rysy jej pięknej twarzy miały tę samą marmurową zastygłą pogodę, co zwykle. Niedawny rumieniec znikł bez śladu. Po dłuższej pauzie odezwała się cicho: — Czy... czy tylko te względy, o których pan mówił, przemawiają zdaniem pana przeciw memu wyjazdowi z Warszawy?... Justyn spojrzał na nią zdumiony i ich oczy spotkały się: — A czyż to nie są względy dostatecznie przekonywujące? — zapytał. — Pani, która może myśleć tak logicznie, która ma tyle poczucia rzeczywistości... Niespodziewanie zaśmiała się. W jej śmiechu był jakiś nieuchwytny, nerwowy ton: — O, jakże mylnie pan mnie ocenia!... Nie, proszę pana! Dziękuję za uznanie i dziękuję za... uczynność. Niestety, moje postanowienia są niewzruszone. Wstała i swobodnym ruchem wyciągnęła don rękę: — Do widzenia, panie Justynie. — Panno Janko... — Już strasznie późno. Spieszę, pan wybaczy. — Odprowadzę panią. — Nie, dziękuję. Mam jeszcze wstąpić po drodze do paru sklepów. Kiwnęła głową i wyszła. — Co jej się stało — pomyślał nie bez irytacji. Tak był zaskoczony niezwykłym zachowaniem się Janki, że przez kilka minut na próżno wysilał pamięć, by znaleźć jakieś rozsądne uzasadnienie jej wzburzenia. Wygląda to, jakby się czuła obrażona i usiłowała to zamaskować na wpół ironiczną konwencjonalnością. I co znaczył ten przytyk do uczynności?... Zawsze była dlań tak dobra i tak serdeczna. — Nerwy — zdecydował się w końcu. — Kobiety ulegają łatwiej niż my rozmaitym podrażnieniom nerwowym. Janka wprawdzie jest bardziej opanowana niż inne, ale widocznie wyjazd Marka, kłopoty z Zapolem i jej własne a contre coeur powzięte postanowienia, wytrąciły ją z równowagi. Automatycznie mieszał łyżeczką w szklance, w której cukier już dawno się rozpuścił. Pod wpływem czyjegoś wzroku odwrócił głowę. Obok, o kilka stolików dalej, siedziała przy niedopitej kawie jakaś bardzo szykowna pani w karakułowym palcie. Mogła mieć około trzydziestki, lecz wyglądała jeszcze bardzo młodo. Spod gęstych zrośniętych brwi i spod lekko opuszczonych powiek patrzyły na Justyna podłużne czarne oczy. Nie patrzyły: — wpatrywały się uporczywie, chciwie i bezwstydnie. Zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę. Odruchowo zaczął znowu mieszać herbatę, zapalił papierosa i starał się wrócić do przerwanych rozmyślań, lecz bez przerwy czuł na sobie wzrok owej damy. Zaczęło go to irytować. Zastukał na kelnera, zapłacił i skierował się do wyjścia. W samych drzwiach zatrzymał go stanowczy i ostry głos kobiecy: — Przepraszam, czy to pan Justyn Kielski? Przy nim stała pani w karakułach. Zdjął kapelusz: — Tak jest. To moje nazwisko — powiedział zmieszany. Był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie znał tej kobiety. — I oczywiście me przypomina mnie pan sobie wcale? — Pani wybaczy... — Nic dziwnego. Miał pan wtedy dwanaście czy trzynaście lat, nosił krótkie spodenki i bardziej się interesował ciastkami, niż kobietami. Zaśmiała się krótkim drażniącym śmiechem i dodała: — Zresztą to panu zostało do dziś dnia, o ile mogłam zauważyć. Justyn był wściekły na siebie: wiedział, że zaczerwienił się po uszy i nie umiał zdobyć się na to, by rzucić jakieś zdawkowe usprawiedliwienie i uciec czym prędzej. — Nazywam się, a raczej nazywałam się Dolly Ruszczyńska — powiedziała, dama. — Teraz już pan wie kim jestem, prawda? — Ależ naturalnie, proszę pani — ucieszył się. Widmo, które znęcało się nad nim, odrazu przestało być tajemniczym niebezpieczeństwem. U państwa Ruszczyńskich bywał kiedyś często na kinderbalach. Mieli dwóch synków bliźniaków, z którymi kolegował w gimnazjum i znacznie od nich starszą córkę, pannę Dolly, która oczywiście z góry patrzyła na braci i ich rówieśników. Przed inwazją niemiecką państwo Ruszczyńscy wyjechali w głąb Rosji i odtąd nic o nich nie wiedział. — Oczywiście! Teraz poznaję panią. Jakże się miewają rodzice pani? — Dziękuję, dobrze. Osiedlili się w Finlandii. Powodzi im się nieźle. — A Stefek i Zygmunt? — Obaj są na uniwersytecie w Sztokholmie. Ale nie stójmy tu. Odprowadzi mnie pan do domu. Po drodze opowiem panu o nich i o sobie. Justyn dyskretnie spojrzał na zegarek. Właściwie należało wpaść do domu na obiad i jechać na kreślenia. Miał duże zaległości. Odpowiedział jednak grzecznie: — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością, proszę pani. — Otóż — zaczęła, gdy wyszli na ulicę — nie nazywam się już Ruszczyńska. Moje obecne nazwisko jest Domidecka. — Pani jest zamężna? — Zdążyłam już wyjść za mąż i owdowieć. Mój mąż zginął na froncie przed trzema laty. — Najserdeczniej współczuję — bąknął Justyn. — O, to takie dawne dzieje — powiedziała cicho. — Niech mnie pan weźmie pod rękę, taka ślizgawica. Oparła się mocno na jego ramieniu. Używała jakichś ostrych, ale przyjemnych perfum. — Wiem, że i pana spotkała bolesna strata. Miałam nawet zamiar być na pogrzebie. Bardzo szanowałam pańskiego ojca. Niestety byłam tego dnia zaziębiona. Cóż pan porabia? Powiedział krótko, że niedawno wrócił z wojska i że teraz studiuje architekturę. — A poza tym?... Bywa pan dużo? — Nie. Prawie wcale. — Nie jest pan zaręczony? Jakąż miałby ochotę dać do zrozumienia tej natarczywej kobiecie, że nigdy jej me upoważniał do stawiania tego rodzaju pytań. W jej sposobie bycia brzmiał jednak jakiś ton obojętnej poufałości. — Nie, proszę pani. — Więc ta piękność z kawiarni ma do pana pretensje... nie uzasadnione. Zmarszczył brwi: — Żadnych pretensji nie ma. — Możliwe, że mi się zdawało. Dziękuję panu za odprowadzenie. Tu właśnie mieszkam — zatrzymała się przed jedną z kamienic przy ulicy Wiejskiej. — A pan teraz dokąd? — Na Krakowskie, do domu. — Czekają z obiadem? — Czeka obiad. — Tylko obiad? — Tylko. — Jakto? Pan jest zupełnie samotny? — Zupełnie. Pani Domidecka kiwnęła głową: — Potrafię panu współczuć. To jest okropne. To siadanie do stołu, przy którym nie ma do kogo ust otworzyć. Ja też jestem sama... Wie pan co, panie Justynie?... Niech pan wstąpi do mnie i zje ze mną obiad! Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty i bąknął: — Bardzo żałuję... — Nie, nie ustąpię. Domyślam się, że obiad w moim towarzystwie nie będzie dla pana żadną rozrywką, ale niech pan mi nie odmawia. Czasami można zrobić coś przez grzeczność dla starej znajomej... Nawet dla — za starej! Zaśmiała się i zajrzała mu w oczy. — To jest żart, proszę pani — powiedział rumieniąc się. — Więc chodźmy. Nie czekając na jego zgodę, weszła do bramy. Poszedł za nią. Na pierwszym piętrze drzwi otworzyła schludnie, a nawet elegancko ubrana pokojówka. Pani Domidecka wydała dyspozycję dostawienia drugiego nakrycia w jadalni, po czym wprowadziła Justyna do małego różowego saloniku i zostawiła go samego. Salonik od góry do dołu obwieszony był i obstawiony różnego formatu portretami i fotografiami pani domu. Z braku innego za jęcia zaczął się im przyglądać. — Czego ona ode mnie chce? — myślał, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź w błyszczących oczach, powtórzonych tu sto razy i obserwujących go z każdego zdjęcia. Po kwadransie usłyszał za sobą głos: — Siadajmy do stołu. Jestem porządnie głodna. A pan? — Zdaje się, że też. — To świetnie. Lubię dobry apetyt u mężczyzny. To i mnie dodaje ochoty do jedzenia. Niestety tak rzadko miewam gości. Wypijemy po kieliszku? I nie czekając na zgodę Justyna, nalała dwa kieliszki. Przekąski były wyśmienite. Justyn sam nalał następną kolejkę. Nie pijał nigdy i nie lubił alkoholu. Tym jednak razem smakował mu ten koniak. Po trzecim kieliszku czuł już wyraźnie jego działanie. Humor mu się poprawił, a pani Domidecka wydawała mu się coraz milsza i coraz ładniejsza. Mówiła z ożywieniem o dawnych czasach, przypominali sobie wzajemnie różne drobne szczegóły z przeszłości, śmiała się głośno, odsłaniają w uśmiechu drobne białe zęby, połyskujące kusząco w rozchyleniu ukarminowanych warg. Później Justyn opowiadał o swoich przeżyciach frontowych. Sam dziwił się sobie, że temat ten potrafił teraz ujmować od wesołej, czasem komicznej strony. Dotychczas były to dlań rzeczy wzniosłe, tragiczne, bohaterskie, wzruszające i niemal święte. Widocznie umiejętnie i lekko rzucane pytania pani Dolly tak łatwo nadały jego świeżym wspomnieniom nowy beztroski ton. Kawę podano w saloniku. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Justynie — powiedziała układając się półleżąco na dużym tapczanie wśród niezliczonych poduszek — ale jestem strasznie leniwa i przyzwyczaiłam się zawsze po obiedzie leżeć. Nie gniewa się pan? — Skądże, proszę pani! — Nie lubię tego „proszę pani” — skrzywiła nosek — to brzmi strasznie oficjalnie. Nazywam się przecież Dolly. — Rozkaz! — trzasnął po wojskowemu obcasami! — zaszczyt to dla mnie wielki i jeszcze większa przyjemność, pani Dolly. — Jeżeli traktuje pan to jako rozkaz, mam dla pana drugi... — Będzie natychmiast wykonany! — Niech pan tu usiądzie przy mnie. Będzie pan poił Dolly kawą. Straszne mi niewygodnie sięgać po filiżankę. Jej oczy jarzyły się, krótka suknia odsłaniała kształtne nogi prawie do kolan. Justyn przez mgnienie zawahał się. Pani Domidecka odsunęła się trochę, zostawiając mu wolny wąski rąbek tapczanu i powiedziała: — Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że pielęgnuje pan chorą. Zwykły akt miłosierdzia. — Rozkaz! — mniej pewnym tonem powtórzył Justyn, wziął filiżankę z kawą i usiadł, starając się nie dotykać leżącej, co jednak było niemożliwe. Czuł wyraźnie ciepło jej ciała. Nadrabiając miną podawał jej łyżeczką mocny pachnący płyn. Drżała mu lekko ręka, gdy łyżeczką dotykał pełnych czerwonych warg. — Dziękuję — szepnęła — zrobimy małą przerwę. Odstawił filiżankę i chrząknął. — Niepotrzebnie piłem — pomyślał. — Jakże piękne ma pan ręce — odezwała się Dolly, biorąc jego dłoń — pamiętam je jeszcze z tych czasów, gdy najczęściej bywały zamazane atramentem. Zaśmiali się oboje. Chciał cofnąć rękę, lecz ją przytrzymała. — Czy to takie przykre? — zapytała. — Co mianowicie? — Dotyk moich palców? — O, bynajmniej... Może jeszcze kawy? Nie odpowiedziała. Uniosła się na łokciu i przesunęła dłonią po jego twarzy. — Czy ty wiesz, chłopcze, że jest piękny?... Że nie widziałam jeszcze takich oczu, takich rzęs, brwi, ust... Lekko muskała koniuszkami palców jego powieki, wargi, policzki... — Kobiety muszą ginąć z miłości do ciebie... Czy już nauczyły cię całować?... Jak przez mgłę widział jej oczy gorejące nieznanym ogniem i drgające nozdrza. Czuł w skroniach gwałtownie przyśpieszone tętno. Krew napływała coraz silniejszymi falami do mózgu. Dolly przyciągnęła go do siebie i wpiła się w jego usta. Justyn wbrew przypuszczeniom pani Domideckiej nie tylko nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, lecz i nie mógł powiedzieć nic o swoim rzekomym powodzeniu u kobiet. Zasób jego przeżyć miłosnych ograniczał się do kilku naiwnych flirtów gimnazjalnych, do paromiesięcznego romansu studenckiego z pewną ekspedientką i do dwóch czy trzech przygód na postojach podczas wojny. Toteż wychodząc w kilka godzin później z mieszkania Dolly, nieprzytomny jeszcze i oszołomiony, z trudem usiłował o tyle uporządkować myśli i odczucia, by zdać sobie sprawę chociażby z tego, czy jest szczęśliwy, czy nie, czy dziękuje losowi za spotkanie tej kobiety, która mu otworzyła nieznany świat podniet i przeżyć, czy też rodzi się w nim niechęć do siebie i niezadowolenie. Jedno wiedział na pewno: gdyby nie pił koniaku nie stałoby się nic z tego wszystkiego. Szedł wolno w stronę domu. W słabym świetle latarń mijali go przechodnie, zasłaniając się parasolami od drobnego, zimnego deszczu. Nie stałoby się nic... — A cóż właściwie się stało? — zdobył się na konkretne pytanie. Oto związał swoją przyszłość z przypadkowo spotkaną kobietą. Wbrew własnej woli, a raczej mimo woli. Po prostu tak się złożyło. W wyobrażeniach Justyna o kobietach było zbyt wiele szacunku, by ośmielił się nawet w myśli twierdzić, że Dolly po to ściągnęła go do siebie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie uwiodła go. To byłoby sformułowanie godne obrzydliwego cynika i prostaka. I z drugiej strony nie konweniowało ono Justynowi: nie przyjąłby nigdy tezy, że sam w danym wypadku odgrywał rolę bierną. To dotknęłoby boleśnie jego ambicję. Wprawdzie nie chciał zbliżenia z Dolly, lecz i ona tego nie chciała. Ot, przypadek, rozbudzone zmysły, chwilowy paraliż ośrodków hamujących, słowem — zrządzenie, kaprys losu. — I co teraz? Jakie obowiązki, a raczej jakie zobowiązania wziął na siebie?... Tego nie umiał sobie sprecyzować. Wiedział, że w żadnym wypadku nie postąpi nie po dżentelmeńsku. Dokąd wszakże sięgają granice dżentelmenerii?... Jak należy ustosunkować się do kobiety, kobiety z towarzystwa, samotnej i pozbawionej czyjejkolwiek opieki, po takim zdarzeniu?... Po zdarzeniu, za które tylko on ponosi przecież odpowiedzialność, gdyż jako mężczyzna powinien był myśleć, rozumować i decydować zarówno za siebie, jak i za nią!... Oczywiście o małżeństwie (a tak postąpiłby prawdziwie uczciwy mężczyzna!) nie mogło być mowy. Już sam wiek Dolly był tu przekonywującym argumentem. Zresztą perspektywa małżeństwa z tą kobietą napełniała go wprost (nie chciał tego nazwać po imieniu) wprost rozpaczą. — Tak, rozpaczą — wymusił z siebie. I od razu rozumiał, że nie chce, że nie może jej w ogóle więcej widzieć. Zaraz jutro powinien złożyć jej oficjalną wizytę i szczerze, otwarcie postawić sprawę. Zapomniał się, przyznaje, że powinien ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje, lecz nie kocha jej, ubolewa, prosi o przebaczenie i zrywa, Dolly jako kobieta inteligentna i doświadczona, musi go zrozumieć! Musi pogodzić się z jego stanowiskiem... — A jeżeli nie zechce? — zadrżał. — Jeżeli ona mnie kocha?... Boże drogi! Wplątał się w straszliwie niewygodną sytuację. Gdyby w Warszawie był jeszcze Domaszewicz, zwróciłby się doń o radę. Znał siebie zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że wobec łez i zaklęć nawet takiej Dolly zbyt trudno mu będzie zdobyć się na stanowczość, na zdecydowany opór. Nie sądził wprawdzie, by Dolly domagała się małżeństwa. Był jednak pewien, że będzie chciała w jakiś my sposób zacieśnić węzły tak nieopatrznie przezeń zawiązane. — Nie, nie pójdę do niej. Napiszę list. To wydało mu się najlepsze i natychmiast po powrocie do domu zabrał się do pisania. Zniszczył wiele kartek zanim uznał list za dobry, za dostatecznie przekonywujący i utrzymamy w trafnej temperaturze chłodnej kurtuazji. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było zbyt późno, by list wysłać. — Zrobię to jutro — postanowił i uspokojony zasiadł do kolacji. Oznajmiono mu teraz, że był telefon z Mazowieckiej. Spodziewał się, że to od Janki. Po jej dość dziwnym zachowaniu się w cukierni mógł oczekiwać jeżeli nie wyjaśnień, to w każdym razie kilku słów życzliwych. Miał nawet trochę nadziei, że Janka po namyśle zgodzi się zostać w Warszawie. Okazało się jednak, że Janka już położyła się do łóżka. Monika, która odebrała telefon, była nawet trochę zaniepokojona: — Biedna Janeczka — mówiła z przejęciem — wróciła z Konserwatorium z bólem głowy. Nie jadła wcale obiadu ani kolacji i poszła do siebie. Obawiam się, czy to nie zaziębienie. Ale nie chciała nawet zmierzyć temperatury. Taka uparta. — Mówiono mi w domu, że telefonowała do mnie. — To nie ona. Ja telefonowałam. Chciałam pójść do kina. Ale pana nie było w domu. — Bardzo żałuję — zapewnił szczerze Justyn. — Powetujemy to sobie jutro, jeżeli będzie pani miała ochotę. — A może pan nie będzie miał czasu?... Ja doprawdy boję się, że jestem natarczywa. — Panno Moniko! — No tak. Wciąż narzucam się panu. A pan jest zbyt dobrze wychowany, by mi otwarcie powiedzieć, że go nudzę. — Więc daję pani słowo — odpowiedział porywczo — że stokroć wolę pani towarzystwo, niż czyjekolwiek inne! Pomyślał w tym momencie o Dolly i był zupełnie szczery. Po tamtej stronie zapanowała dłuższa cisza. Wreszcie odezwał się cichszy niż przed tym głos Moniki: — To bardzo ładnie z pańskiej strony. Bardzo! — To przecież zrozumiałe, panno Moniko. — Więc jutro. — Tak, jutro. — Dobranoc, panie Justynie. — Dobranoc pani. — Hallo!... Hallo!... — Słucham? — Chciałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że... pan jest bardzo dobry! I położyła słuchawkę. Justyn długo chodził po pokoju. — Oto — myślał — jaka różnica jest między mną a Markiem. On zyskuje uczucia najlepszej, najsubtelniejszej dziewczyny na świecie a ja takiej!... Dolly!... On wybrał sobie Monikę, a ja tamtą. Spojrzał z niechęcią na list, zaadresowany do pani Domideckiej. — Tak — przygryzł wargi — to musi być skończone. Zaczął rozbierać się i kładąc się do łóżka był przeświadczony, że nie zmruży oka przez całą noc. Zasnął jednak prawie natychmiast. Gdy obudził się rano wraz ze śniadaniem przyniesiono mu pęk czerwonych róż i bardzo mocno uperfumowany list: „Przyjdź o dziewiątej wieczór. Chciałabym Ci widzieć już teraz, lecz pragnę nasycić się tęsknotą i oczekiwaniem. — Dolly”. Poczuł nagle krew, napływającą do mózgu. Pod przymkniętymi powiekami zamajaczył obraz rozchylonych, purpurowych ust i szklistych, czarnych oczu... Siedział długo nieruchomy, potem wstał i wziął do ręki list, zaadresowany wczoraj do Dolly. Rozdarł go na pół, drugi raz, trzeci, czwarty, aż zostały drobne strzępki. Zebrał je i wsypał do kosza. — Jeszcze nie dzisiaj — szepnął — jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Już w pół godziny później jadąc na wykłady, robił sobie wyrzuty. Nie powinien był odkładać tych rzeczy na później. Nie wolno mu było ulec tak niskiej pokusie. Marek na pewno potępiliby taką słabość woli i miałby rację. — A jakby postąpił Marek? — zastanowił się Justyn i doszedł do przekonania, że jego przyjaciel stanowczo w tym wypadku nie uciekałby się do medytacyj, do analizowania rzeczy prostej. Powiedziałby pani Domideckiej, że nie tylko jej nie kocha, lecz uważa dla siebie i dla niej podobny stosunek za ujmę. Przeprosiłby ją, grzecznie, ale kategorycznie pożegnał i oto wszystko. — I ja tak zrobię — zdecydował się. Profesor Petri mówił o budownictwie maurytańskim. Jego wąska biała dłoń uzbrojona, w kredę migała na tle czarnej tablicy, zostawiając w szeregu linij niezliczone perspektywy meczetu w Kordobie, wśród istnego lasu kolumn. Justyn starał się skupić uwagę, przecież przepadał za wręcz natchnionymi wykładami profesora Petri. Zdołał jednak tylko automatycznie powtarzać w szkicowniku rysunki kapitolów i portali, sklepień i łuków. W myśli układał rozmowę z Dolly, z panią Dolly. (Nawet w myśli nie należy jej nazywać poufale!). Należy też ukryć nie tylko przed nią ale i przed sobą to, że obudziła w nim zmysły i że te zmysły takim wysiłkiem musi zwalczać. Gdy o szóstej wstąpił na Mazowiecką i obie panny zastał gotowe do wyjścia, wyraził radość: — Jakże się cieszę, że pani jest już zdrowa, panno Janko i że pójdzie pani z nami do kina. — Dziękuję bardzo — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Niestety mam dużo sprawunków i nie mogę wam towarzyszyć. — Czyż te sprawunki są aż tak pilne? — Pilne, bo za dwa dni muszę już być w Zapolu. — Szkoda, panno Janko. — Ona jest taka uparta — nadąsanym głosem zawołała Monika. Gdy Janka pożegnała ich na rogu ulicy, Monika powiedziała: — Jankę jednak dużo musi kosztować wyjazd z Warszawy. Od wczoraj me poznaję jej. Jest nie tylko zdenerwowana. Jest smutna, przygnębiona. Jakby ją spotkało nieszczęście. Kielski zajęty swoimi myślami nie odpowiedział. — I panu coś dolega — dodała Monika z naciskiem. — Przepraszam, me dosłyszałem! — Mówię, że oboje macie takie humory, że... — Że co? — Że dziwię się — wypaliła — iż pan jej pozwala wyjechać! — No, wie pani, panno Moniko — zgorszył się Justyn. A w jaki sposób mógłbym pannie Jance zabronić?... Pani żartuje. Marek wprawdzie prosił mnie o okazywanie pomocy siostrze, ale nie upoważnił mnie do żadnych zakazów. A zresztą i on sam nie umiał przekonać jej, że powinna zostać tutaj. — Bo to wcale nie jest powiedziane, że powinna. — Jakto? — No, naturalnie. Powinna właśnie jechać i pomagać Markowi, który teraz zamęcza się biedak. Justyn skinął głową: — Jak to ładnie, że pani ma dlań tyle troskliwości. Może słuszność jest po pani stronie. Serce kobiece... — Ach, niech pan tylko nie mówi o sercach kobiecych — przerwała sucho. — Widzę, że i pani nie jest w różowych nastroju — zauważył cierpko. Czuł się mocno obrażony. — To może pana irytuje moje towarzystwo?.. Mogę zrezygnować z kina. Nie lubię czyichś poświęceń. — Co się pani stało? — zapytał przestraszony. — Panno Moniko? — Nic, nic. Przepraszam. Nerwy. — Chyba nie uraziłem pani tym, że wspomniałem o pani troskliwości dla Marka? Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie ma w tym żadnej niedyskrecji. Wiem ile serdecznych uczuć żywi pani dla mego przyjaciela i jestem za to pani bardzo wdzięczny. Kiedyś może myślałem inaczej, ale dziś potrafię ocenić jaki to skarb dla niego. Niechże pani nie tłumaczy sobie moich słów opacznie. Naprawdę już w tym, iż pani gotowa wyrzec się towarzystwa przyjaciółki dla jego dobra, widzę tę szlachetną zdolność do poświęceń. I jestem szczęśliwy, że poświęca się pani dla człowieka, który najbardziej na to zasługuje. Zresztą pani wie to sama najlepiej. — O tak — z przekonaniem powiedziała Monika. — Ja przynajmniej nie znam nikogo, kto mógł by mu dorównać pod jakimkolwiek względem — mówił Justyn. — Pani nie zna Marka tak dobrze, jak ja. Ale intuicja nie zawiodła pani. — Oto i kino — przerwała mu — zdaje się, żeśmy się trochę spóźnili. — Czy... może nie chce pani ze mną mówić o Marku — zapytał — może pani uważa to za wtrącanie si nie w swoje sprawy?... — Nie, nie. Przeciwnie — zaprote1Stowała żywo. — Ja nie mam takich spraw, o których nie mogłabym czy nie chciałabym mówić z panem. — Dziękuję. Jestem rzeczywiście przyjacielem Marka, a zatem i pani. Po seansie odprowadził ją do domu już w najlepszej zgodzie, rad, że będzie mógł przesłać Markowi pomyślny komunikat. Na chwilę wrócił do siebie, by się przebrać i pojechał na Wiejską. Drzwi otworzyła mu sama pani Domidecka. Była w czarnym japońskim szlafroczku z grubego jedwabiu, upstrzonego złocistymi smokami. — Zwolniłam służbę — powiedziała. — I skazani jesteśmy na zimną kolację, ale za to będziemy sami. Wspięła się na palce i wyciągnęła usta do pocałunku. Był to wstęp nieprzewidziany i zaskoczył Justyna, który nie mógł zdobyć się na odsunięcie jej od siebie. Nigdy nie był zdolny do brutalności, czy impertynencji, a w danym wypadku chodziło przecież o kobietę, która w dodatku mogła sobie rościć prawa do takiego powitania. — Jesteś czymś zmartwiony? — zauważyła z nagłą pieczołowitością. — Owszem... — zaczął, lecz przerwała mu. Kończy właśnie przygotowania do kolacji, przy stole pomówią o tym. Przy stole jednak nie dała mu przyjść do słowa i chociaż stanowczo odmówił wypicia wina, traktowała go z niezmierną czułością. Dopiero po kawie w saloniku (w tym przykrym saloniku) Justyn doszedł do głos. Siedząc naprzeciw niej, z oczyma wbitymi w dywan, zaczął trochę nerwowo i nie bez zająknień recytować przygotowaną orację. Słuchała, ku niejakiemu zdziwieniu Justyna, nie przerywając mu, spokojnie i w milczeniu paląc papierosa. Gdy skończył i podniósł na nią oczy — uśmiechała się. — Jesteś strasznie dziecinny jeszcze, mój drogi, — odezwała się po pauzie, strząsając popiół. — Nie obrażaj się o to, bo jeśli o mnie chodzi, dodaje ci to jeszcze więcej wdzięku. Jesteś dziecinny. Wyolbrzymiasz rzeczy małe, dopatrujesz się przepaści tam, gdzie są zaledwie dołki, obawiasz się tragedyj w sprawach, w których może być mowa jedynie o rzeczkach. Wiem, że mnie nie kochasz i że nie pokochasz nigdy. Godzę się z tym, zaś tym łatwiej, że i dla mnie to jest dogodne. Nigdy mi przez myśl nie przejdzie, by coś istotnego miało nas wiązać. Masz rację, że byłby to nonsens. Tak to rozumiałeś? Justyn poprawił się na fotelu. — Nie było w tym intencji obrazy... — Zapewne. Więc teraz posłuchaj: niczego od ciebie nie chcę, nie ponosisz żadnej odpowiedzialności. Jestem już dojrzałą kobietą i wiem co robię. Podobasz mi się pod każdym względem. Jesteś piękny. Jesteś wrażliwy i namiętny, masz wiele subtelności i wdzięku. Umiem to ocenić. Ale żoną twoją nie zostałabym nawet wtedy, gdybyś o to błagał. Mam dość doświadczenia, by wiedzieć, że możemy być świetną parą kochanków, lecz nigdy małżeństwem. Co zaś dotyczy twoich skrupułów... Mój drogi! Nie chcę łudzić cię, że jesteś jedynym mężczyzną w moim życiu. Miałam ich kilku. Nie popełniasz tedy żadnej zbrodni. Nie krępuję cię też w najmniejszym stopniu. Zgodzę się ma rozstanie w każdej chwili, z końcem twego słowa. A nawet bez słowa. Wystarczy byś nie przyszedł. Zrozumiem to i bądź pewien, że nie będę nagabywała. Ale bądź rozsądny... Wstała i usiadła tuż przy nim: — Bądź rozsądny. Nie zakochasz się we mnie z pewnością, ale przecież nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że ci się podobam, że działam ma twoje zmysły, że przy mnie nie możesz ich opanować tak samo, jak i ja swoich przy tobie. Chcesz być uczciwym, ale przecież nie zamierzasz stać się purytaninem. Wcześniej czy później nieuchronny przypadek zetknie cię z jakąś kobietą. Znajdziesz się w ramionach innej, pochlebiam sobie, może brzydszej, może mniej pożądanej, może po prostu płatnej. Justyn słuchał w milczeniu. — Czyż nie mam racji?... No, powiedz sam... Zupełnie inaczej przedstawiałaby się sprawa, gdybyś był żonaty, czy zaręczony, czy w jakiś inny sposób związany z inną kobietą. Ale ty przecież jesteś zupełnie wolny. Nieprawdaż? — Jestem wolny — powtórzył za nią. — No więc? Skądże te niemądre skrupuły? Oboje rozporządzamy sobą i... oboje siebie pragniemy... Powoli nagim ramieniem, z którego zsunął się śliski jedwab kimona, otoczyła jego szyję i dotykając wargami jego ucha dodała: — No, spróbuj skłamał, że mnie nie pragniesz, spróbuj... Spróbuj zaprzeczyć, że nie drżysz tak, jak ja, że krew twoja nie łomoce ci w skroniach, że nie mroczy ci się myśl... Powiedz, powiedz... powiedz... Tuliła się doń coraz mocniej, coraz namiętniej, aż oplótł ją porywczym uściskiem i wpił się w jej usta.